


砧板上的魚

by xziee223



Series: SladeRobin week 2020 [2]
Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Uncle Kink?, 公開性, 別問我合不合理 我就是做了, 口交, 可疑的同意, 癡漢嫌疑, 電車
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xziee223/pseuds/xziee223
Summary: 跟Slade開始不健康關係時Jason就該想到，這男人根本沒有底限！SladeRobin weekDay 1採用daddy kink顯然我搞錯tag的意思跟日子裡orz
Relationships: Slade Wilson/Jason Todd, Slade Wilson/Jason Todd/Clark Kent
Series: SladeRobin week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717690
Comments: 26
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇是用手機編輯的，但我現在人在外面，很抱歉今天以內都不會有機會碰到電腦，它不會以我平常使用的格式呈現，之後我會再更改的，不好意思。

1.

Slade不知哪翻出一個黑色口罩幫他戴上，替他解決『不想被人看到表情』的困擾……個鬼！！

Jason怎麼會沒帶槍出門？他怎麼會以為有個喪鐘在身邊，不帶武器也沒關係？

不，太天真了紅頭罩，喪鐘就是危險來源！

「我是瘋了才會跟你出門！」Jason憤憤地朝身後男人發出低吼，他拉著額頭旁邊的拉環，以免自己在電車搖擺中飛出去，「車廂裡？你認真的？」

「別發牢騷了，男孩，」Slade粗俗無理地捏了把青年的屁股，不只捏，他還肆無忌憚地揉了起來，「你會喜歡這個。」

隔著布料Jason都能感覺到男人手指刮過他臀部與大腿的連接處，他緊張地閃躲，即使這時間電車上人很多，人擠人情況下應該不會有人注意到他們下半身在幹些什麼，青年仍擔心有人注意到Slade的手有多齷齪！

車門玻璃外是大都會的夜景，Jason看不到玻璃反射自己的膚色，但他很確定他的耳尖、口罩蓋不住的位置都在發紅。

「你很乖，男孩。」Slade狐疑地說，Jason是個以反抗為樂、不太聽話的青年，男人既滿意又不滿意地緩慢撫摸青年大腿，欣賞他殺氣滿滿的綠色眼睛。

「不然你要我殺光車上其他人？」Jason差點咆哮出來，「就做你的，Slade，快結束！」

Slade不好操控，他們兩個都知道這點，要傭兵喪鐘在時限內完成指令，除非給他錢，但Jason顯然不會給他錢，青年是他的所有物，不管從哪個面向來看，Slade都不會說結束就結束。

到終點站之前他們還有很多時間，Slade有很多計畫，甚至不排除讓乘客欣賞Jason被他操到哭出來。

Jason不會知道Slade準備對他做什麼，他們維持這種關係已經很久了，他從來沒有一次猜對Wilson變態到什麼程度，不變的是每次都讓他又羞恥又想死、恨自己活在世上卻感謝Slade仍陪在他身旁、用肯定的尾音安撫他。

「解開釦子。」

「……Slade，」Jason咬牙，他知道男人看不見他口罩底下的表情，「我們在電車上。」

「我看得出來，男孩，解開。」Slade的聲音越發陰冷，不是在開玩笑。

Jason不安地看看旁邊，他們在車門前，右側有一塊不透明的板子，板子後有座位區，他左邊是個男人的背部，離他很近，幾乎沒有縫隙，那人正專心地看今天的晚報。

Slade的手仍在他的屁股上，粗暴地引起他全身敏感，男人的呼吸噴在他耳朵旁邊，Jason深呼吸了幾口氣，他心跳很快，顫抖著雙手解開釦子，從最上面的開始，一顆一顆……

Jason懷疑自己站在這裡的原因，不敢想像Slade會對他做到什麼程度，釦子解開，車門的玻璃反射出他因羞恥而發紅的膚色、幾條交織在他精壯肉體上的黑色皮革束帶，一條粗得像拴大狼狗的牽繩從領巾的位置垂下，掛在他裸露身體的中間。

Slade扯掉他喉嚨上的紅色領巾，Jason抖了一下仍被按回原地，他想求男人至少遮住他的黑色項圈。

「繼續。」男人殘忍地下達命令。

釦子停留在光裸的小腹位置，Jason極其委屈地看他一眼，再慢慢把剩下的扣子解開，他的下半身正面來看什麼都沒有，一條健康的陰莖透露著殷紅，但若有人從他前方仔細看，就會看到他的雙腿間掛著……尾巴。

光是要這樣跟Slade走出安全屋他就需要極大的心理建設，更何況是在電車那麼多人的地方……調情？

接觸空氣的皮膚涼颼颼的，所有的敏感帶都在發癢，就連他以為會很緊張的陰莖都微微勃起了。

Jason突然很感謝Slade幫他戴上口罩，他已想像最壞的狀況，至少……至少他的臉不會被看到……

「Slade……別……」Jason的左手壓住男人準備靠過來的手。

Slade警告意味深長地哼了一聲，Jason閉上眼睛，放棄般地抬高手握住拉環，另一手壓在車門玻璃上。

「乖孩子。」男人說，手指探入Jason的皮膚區域，感受到青年的火熱與細緻、結實的肌肉，滑過髖骨時青年縮了縮身體，Jason一如往常地敏感，對這些不合常規的性愛方式又愛又恨。

帶著後繭的手掌摩挲過前半身，Jason忍住不發出呻吟，他張開眼睛只從玻璃反射看見男人危險又自信的眼神，他察覺到血液更賣力地往下身流過去，不禁恨自己的意志力……

「反應很好。」Slade在他耳邊讚嘆，Jason勃起一半的陰莖被他握住時倒抽一口氣，呼吸的速度更快了， 「想射就射吧，這次我不限制你。」

車門反射中Slade滿意地撫摸他的胸肌，Jason又側頭看了他一眼，無明顯的表示要停止或繼續，想當然爾，Slade不會停下來。

Jason近乎全裸地躲在角落接受Slade愛撫他的陰莖，另一隻手在他身上四處游移；Jason不斷注意附近的乘客，雙腿發抖。

背後是男人堅硬的胸膛，被喪鐘雙手環住他真的要瘋了，他不想被別人注意到，真心不想，但他無法判斷他的不想，是不想被看到還是不想被打擾……

「專心，男孩，幸運的話，車門打開前就能結束。」

Jason的眼睛濛上一層水霧，他們站在車門前，還有一段時間才會到站，他很清楚Slade的警告不像字面上簡單，真正的意思是若不在進站前射出來，他的裸體會嚇醒月台上每個疲憊的腦袋。喪鐘很殘忍，他不會跟自己的樂趣過不去。

車廂內發出即將到站的廣播，Jason大力抖一下，喪鐘興意盎然地玩著手中越來越硬的熱源，「還沒？你很想被看呢，男孩。」

「不……不是……」Jason的顫抖更加明顯，心臟狂烈跳動。

「是我錯估你的下流本性，那就做吧，男孩，忍到這扇門打開。」男人毫無憐憫，「讓他們看你，不用在意我，你知道我不在乎別人的眼光。」

悖德的想像不知為何使Jason更熱，Jason不敢說他真的怕了，他怕自己會喜歡，「Slade……」Jason呼吸急促地哀求他，「拜託你別這麼做……」

玻璃反射中Slade笑得像隻緩緩前進的蛇，Jason開始扭動腰部，希望能在幾秒鐘內達到高潮，只要他射了，Slade就會停止。

列車進站，Jason慌張地後退到男人胸口，下一秒窗外仍是漆黑一片；待車完全停下，後面的車門發出嗶嗶聲提醒乘客開門。

「哎呀，不是這邊。」Slade故作可惜地吹聲口哨，「很失望，huh？」

Jason的腿都要軟了，他鬆了一口氣，Slade仍沒停下對他的愛撫。

此時他旁邊背對自己的男人收起報紙，在後方車門打開的時候跟著魚貫走出車廂，旁邊突然空出位置給Jason帶來巨大的壓力，他微微側身，擔心會有人一進來就看到他像個蕩婦……

所幸很多人離開也很多人進來，Slade他們所在的這扇車門很快就被下班的人們塞滿。

「失望嗎？寶貝，沒人發現你。」

Jason無法回應，經過一個極大的暴露危機，他身陷其中，要他形容的話就好像是夜晚身分差點曝光又沒被曝光的滿足感。

車門關上，Slade用力掐一下他的陰莖根部，Jason從喉嚨發出深深的呻吟聲，「求你住手……」但他更硬了。

Slade當然能察覺到Jason下體的反應，他更將肆無忌憚地玩弄手中的青年。

接下來的幾秒內，他們同時聽到禮貌又帶點歉意的借過，感覺正往他們靠近，Jason放下他在拉環與玻璃上的手，扯住大衣裹住自己，他同時聽見Slade質疑的哼聲——每當他違背Slade的命令，男人都會這樣哼。

他們以外的一個聲音說，強硬、堅定，「停止你的行為。」

三個瞬間Jason出現三種不同的情緒起伏，一瞬間感謝那人用不足以吵到整個車廂的人的音量，一瞬間慶幸那人以為這是一起性騷擾，一瞬間——他朝對方看去的瞬間——他想死……

oh no……

是Clark Kent。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Clark不常搭電車，他不搭電車的理由太多了，最顯而易見的是他不能一聽見世界有什麼動靜就直接衝破車廂飛出去，所以大多情況下他寧可選擇一台二手車當——他在世俗眼光中的——代步工具。

今天他難得搭一趟電車，一進車廂便聽見一聲微弱的：『求你住手……』

Clark回顧四周尋找聲音來源，巧遇下班時間，電車是滿的，但那仍非常顯眼——非常強壯、且高大的男人將一個小他一點點的青年壓在車門上，隔著薄大衣揉捏青年的臀部。

仔細看一下，那個男人——戴著眼罩、白髮的男人——Clark不可能沒認出來，是Slade Wilson，喪鐘，全世界最惡名昭彰的壞蛋之一！

超人現在就得帶著他衝破車廂飛出去！！

很多情況下超人不能輕舉妄動，例如電車車廂裡，他的快、他的冷凍呼吸、他的熱視線、他的力量跟所有超人的技能都會造成許多人身安全損失。

Clark時時刻刻提醒自己現在不是超人，如果超人來這裡，整個車廂的人都會發現喪鐘對青年做的事，喪鐘的名譽掃地很好，反觀正被傷害的青年，青年顯然不希望高調，男性們總是不習慣被置於受害者的角度，他會不知所措的。

——這件事只能讓Clark Kent處理，等他們下了車，再讓超人把那混蛋丟進監獄！

——只要喪鐘別對Clark Kent太殘暴，就不會有其他人受傷，對吧？

Clark輕聲對周圍的人抱歉，慢慢擠到喪鐘旁邊，男人的手滑進青年的下擺，明目張膽玩弄青年的性器官；青年戴著口罩嗚咽著，眼神脆弱，他一隻手拉扯男人的手，阻止一個超級戰士根本毫無希望，只能像條砧板上的魚任人宰割……

他出聲之前，注意到青年似乎有發現他，扯緊風衣縮到角落裡，他能聽見青年急促無助的呼吸聲。

「停止你的行為。」Clark小聲說。

聽見微弱嚇阻聲的青年嚇一跳朝他看過去，瞳孔縮起。

青年Jason大腦裡有一億條雜訊在跑，遇到再驚世駭俗的狀況都沒像現在更讓他不知所措——該怎麼辦？是Clark Kent，是超人，他絕對能認出喪鐘，他絕對以為喪鐘欺負完全世界後突然大發慈悲只欺負一顆軟柿子！不，這誤會太大了！！

戴口罩的情況下Jason自認為他還能保持幾分鐘的祕密身份，Uncle Clark可能不會隨意看一個『戴口罩的受害者』臉——就幾分鐘，不會太多，如果Slade個智障繼續挑釁下去，Clark為了保護他一定會看他的臉……

而Slade……Jason很確定Slade不知道超人跟Clark Kent之間的關聯，他連眼前這個人類叫啥名都不感興趣，他只會認為這是一個普通人，發現了車廂內的不公不義，覺得應該伸張正義，跟天上飛的那些傻子一樣！

喪鐘似乎早有預料，邪惡的笑，微微抬起頭，「這裡沒你的事。」

Clark不會被他的身形與身高震懾到，「他很明顯在拒絕你。」

「是嗎？」猖狂的男人只是把青年扯到胸前，讓旁邊的小記者從側邊看看他握在手裡、新鮮而健康的男根。

Jason慌張地嗚噎著，他真不知道該先處理哪個問題——那家伙不是普通人，他是超人啊！他動一根手指頭你就飛出車外了！

可同時，一股熱火聚集到他的下腹部，在Uncle的注視下，他都不曉得自己為什麼能更熱！

Clark握緊拳頭，他沒聽說過喪鐘是個強姦犯，他知道喪鐘的下半身很不檢點，現在他明白了，沒聽說過不代表不是！

「等等……」Jason緊張、慌亂地抓住Clark準備舉起的手，若不是Clark當下有停下來，Jason的力氣根本無法阻止他，「他是……他是我丈夫……」

Jason真的覺得他完蛋了，在Uncle Clark面前說這個猥褻他的人是他丈夫，腦子要壞到什麼程度才能說這種話！

Clark瞪大眼睛，Slade Wilson也是。

「喔，你真的是個漂亮的小賤貨，對嗎？」Slade細細品味青年紅到要滲血的額頭，他想口罩底下的顏色不會淺到哪裡去，「你想成為一個Wilson。」

謊言被戳破的青年不自在地扭動身體，「我……」他羨慕Slade的愚蠢，「你是個混蛋……」在髒話的部分咬牙。

「我當然是，所以你愛我。」

「媽的，我老二被你握著！還該死的被發現嗚——」青年一個腿軟差點沒站穩，男人突然用力摩擦他的冠狀溝，「Slade——」

「你該相信我的狀況排除能力。」

「不是你想的嗯哼——」青年摀住嘴，或者說他只是更用力壓住自己的口罩，使聲音留在他的喉嚨裡。

周遭的聲音很混亂，Clark刻意把自己的感官丟得越遠越好，突然間，他釐清一些事——他在這裡幹嘛！？

這對情侶（尚待證實）在下班時間、擠鬧非常的電車中，不是性侵犯，沒有人非自願，太好了！這值得鼓勵，他們情投意合，只是公然猥褻而已！

「喔……」男人低沈的嗓音讓Clark雞皮疙瘩，這很奇怪，一般來說Clark根本不會雞皮疙瘩，青年的反應也很奇妙，Clark沒忘記青年仍抓在自己臂上的手。

Clark與青年對上眼，對方濕潤的綠色眼睛滿是沈靜許久的慾火。

一秒不到的時間裡，Clark思考了很多問題。

這名青年在跟喪鐘『交往』，那麼他很有可能知道喪鐘跟Slade Wilson的關聯性，那麼他不可能不知道Wilson的『狀況排除』能力，那麼他不讓喪鐘排除狀況，是因為……

「你喜歡觀眾，」這不是疑問句，是肯定句，喪鐘擴大他的笑容，嘴唇靠在青年臉頰邊，與他一起看向旁邊的陌生人，「叫他看你，寶貝，溫柔地請求他。」

青年怔怔地撇一眼他的主宰者，再往Clark看過來，那一瞬間，不知怎麼的，Clark想到另一個可能性——青年認為喪鐘無法排除狀況。

這個想法又使Clark發毛，青年的手仍牢牢地抓著他的手臂，好像很擔心他不相信他們的雙方自願性行為。

Clark吞了口口水，他阻止自己看青年的口罩底下，這個青年認識他，知道他是超人，知道喪鐘不曉得超人的真實身分——這樣的人沒有幾個！而不管是哪一個，都會在當下讓他陷入史上最尷尬的境地！

不，不！Clark在腦中對自己大吼。

先不管青年什麼身分，旁邊這個喪鐘是世紀壞人無誤，他不能因為青年的反應就無視這點！他名單中的那幾個人不可能跟喪鐘交往，他不能排除被喪鐘威脅的可能性！

「請……」青年說，聲音發顫，「請看我……」

Clark聽見腦子爆炸的聲音，他看著青年，有可能是看太用力了，口罩底下的臉也一併被他透視光光——赫拉……不，拉奧啊！是Jason！！

Jason怎麼了！？Clark簡直不敢相信自己的眼睛，蝙蝠家族裡每個都心高氣傲，其中Jason的個性最為火爆與敏感，最不可能屈居於人之下！

他心中的Jason從未用這麼柔軟的聲線說話！……好吧，有，當他還是個羅賓惹Bruce生氣的時候，只要剛好超人在洞穴裡，羅賓Jason就會用軟軟又帶點怨念的聲音喊他：『Uncle Clark，大蝙蝠的披風卡在屁股縫裡拔不出來了。』以此來表達自己的委屈及向他求助。

那個Jason！！？

冷靜點、冷靜點Clark！他腦中的聲音大叫，Jason的手仍沒放開，青年知道超人能看穿他，羞恥的一面被認識的人注視，一向剛毅堅強的表情在口罩底下脆弱卻強忍著，但另一方面，青年的慾望卻沒有消退……

「你……」Clark在發抖，他用最大的力氣不在Wilson的腦袋燒個洞，「你願意的……？」

Jason閉上眼睛又張開，「我想這麼做……是真的……」

「沒有人強迫你？」

青年搖頭，Clark眼角撇見後方男人折磨人的手速，Jason的呼吸聲急促而黏稠。

——Wilson瘋了不成！！？他居然還有心情玩弄青年的下體！

「如果他威脅你……」Clark瞪著Slade，他想Jason可以感覺到他手臂肌肉變得堅硬，「告訴我，讓我幫你。」

喪鐘發出挑釁的笑聲，一副無所謂地玩弄他懷中青年，Clark羨慕Wilson的愚蠢，他根本不曉得自己正在面對什麼。

Jason搖搖頭，他必須親口說出他沒被威脅，對那個溫柔又關懷他的Uncle Clark說，他是個喜歡公眾性愛的婊子——

Slade又笑了，他再次貼著青年的耳朵，如惡魔般地說了句：「請人家看怎麼能不展示自己？寶貝，讓他看看你。」

Jason的腿真的要軟了，傭兵撐著他的腋下將他提回來，狹小的空間中他讓Uncle Clark看見他的部份側邊跟他滴水的陰莖已經使他慾火難耐，……本不該這樣子的，對方是Clark，那個比Bruce還要溫柔對待他，他至今都願意尊稱叔叔的Clark……

「還在等什麼？」Slade輕聲說道，「等列車進站，觀眾要越多越好？」

Slade這一說，Jason才想起到站之前該高潮的命令，現在他反而有點……他不曉得……不想太快結束？

不，進站後被所有人注視仍是很可怕的事，可是Uncle Clark……羅賓時期的他在超人手臂上盪鞦韆的記憶突然闖進他腦中，Uncle Clark的手臂是那麼堅硬且溫暖……即使他不只一次覺得世上有這麼強大的人很不合理且危險，卻仍會懷念靠著超人時的安心舒適……

他的皮膚越發搔癢，明明知道被Clark知道後他一生都完蛋了，他能感覺到血液極具攻擊性的流動速度、感覺到毛孔的擴張，還有Slade的呼吸聲、刮擦他耳朵的粗糙鬍子……

Jason放開Clark的手臂，稍微往超人的方向側身，「我很好……真的，我喜歡這麼做……」

Clark很想不顧一切幫助Jason擺脫後面的男人，他努力在Jason身上找到哪怕一點點的被迫因素，一切一切都在Jason拉開風衣的瞬間崩解……

黑色的項圈、溜狗繩、交織在青年疤痕斑斑肉體上的皮革束帶及……反應真的很好的健康男根……

Clark吞了口口水，他退縮了，超人能看出一個人類的DNA排列方式、能聽出心跳與判斷生理反應，Jason是自願的……Clark不願承認這個真相，那意味著那個急著脫離蝙蝠控制的紅頭罩，甘願接受喪鐘的控制……

「好孩子，」Slade吻了他一下，「但現在，我們需要討論你反抗我命令的懲罰。」


	3. Chapter 3

3.

「我改變想法了，男孩，既然你手不想放在正確位置，就握住你的陰莖，直到我允許你射精為止。」

「他……他靠近了……」Jason仍想辯駁些什麼。

「他的錯？」

「……」不，不是，那是Uncle Clark的正義感作祟，「但是……」

「但是什麼？」Slade用力扯了一下青年的溜繩，注意到旁邊的正義人士差點制止他的細微肢體動作， 「誰才是我的玩具？」

「……」Jason咬牙……

「回答。」

青年低下頭，在羞愧中紅了眼眶，「我……」

「那麼你完成我的命令，有什麼問題？」

「……沒有，Sir……」

「很好。」

Clark能聽見青年喉嚨裡黏稠的吞噎，Jason的聲音是那麼微弱，眼神無助又期待，不時瞥向一旁的路人Clark，不知道是該勸他離開還是留下來幫幫自己。

——Wilson為了報復一名路人攪亂他們計畫（或單純展示自己的控制能力），很大可能真的會讓Jason暴露於大眾的目光之下，這個老混蛋不在乎尋常人眼光，而Jason……Clark不確定青年有沒有反抗的勇氣，或說……意願。

「你，」Wilson目光轉向戴著黑框眼鏡的高大男人，「如果你想多管閒事，這裡沒有你發揮的空間。」

Jason顫顫娓娓握著自己赤裸大腿中間的男根，就連Slade都看不見他口罩底下的臉，天賦異稟的超人清楚看到他咬著嘴唇阻止自己呻吟。

「如果你只是想在旁邊看，」Wilson的笑容下流又邪惡，「我的小寶貝剛剛已經邀請你了。」

「……」

『我的小寶貝』，這個稱呼聽得Clark頭皮發麻，喪鐘在他面前宣示他亂七八糟的主權，Jason只能可憐的聽從男人命令，於大庭廣眾之下開始自瀆，而Clark……他該留還是該走？

「這就對了，男孩。」Slade不理會身旁正義之士內心的徬徨無助，Jason動作僵硬地摩挲敏感到隨時能射精的男根，那彷彿被催眠般的順從使他滿意非常。

Jason兩條腿都在劇烈顫抖，呼吸急促，眼神在Clark跟Slade間來來回回，把所有委屈與他覺得不該存在卻真實存在的興奮壓下去。

Clark當機在現場，他想揍飛喪鐘的心情仍不變，但Jason……沒有被威脅的Jason為什麼甘於沉淪？Clark想不明白，Wilson時不時吻著青年的臉頰，時不時邪惡的逗弄青年身上其他敏感部位。

——拉奧啊！

Clark深深覺得對不起Bruce！他才上車幾分鐘就記住Jason的所有敏感帶，看著一個混蛋玩弄Bruce兒子他卻什麼也辦不到，他還有什麼臉去面對蝙蝠俠……

Clark應該把喪鐘丟出窗戶，他眼睜睜看著世紀反派玩弄他的姪兒，不想相信Jason的承受是出於自願，那張驕傲不服軟的嘴曾敬佩又帶點懷疑地喊他Uncle Clark，現在卻用甜膩的情慾喊他身後那個作惡多端的男人。

——如果他不能讓Wilson的髒手離開Jason，他就該離開那裡。

「嘿，」Clark深吸了口氣，他不能放任下去，「你——」

話音才剛落，高速的振動打斷超人的底氣，Jason發出一聲虛弱的呻吟，整個人幾乎癱軟，是Slade摟住青年的腰青年才沒跌坐在地。

「Sla……de……啊……」Jason的氣音已經盡量小了，但仍逃不過兩個超人類的絕佳聽覺，腸道裡的按摩棒折磨他的感官，他不敢再擼動他的陰莖，怕一不小心就違背Slade的命令。

Jason相信Clark能看見他體內的情趣用品，Clark一點也沒辜負他，眼睛直直盯著Jason柔軟的內壁緊緊貼合瘋狂肆虐的棒狀物，原本想喊停的話語瞬間全吞了回去。

此時，列車即將進站的廣播Jason從情慾中拉回來，他緊張地看著車窗外；Clark反倒是被突然縮緊的括約肌拉回現實，意識到自己居然一點兒也沒離開視線，喪鐘那得意的邪笑就更令人火大。

「Slade……」青年慌張地開口，口罩底下的嘴唇在顫抖，「拜託你……」

「別停下來。」

電車慢了下來，即將到站的廣播響起。Slade越是不慍不火，Clark就越難克制自己。

「Slade……」青年梗著喉嚨細聲喊道，似乎沒忘記電車中還有別人。

「你是個好孩子，對嗎？」

「我……」

「好孩子要怎麼求我？Jason？」

Jason張開眼睛，泫然欲泣，他沒有看喪鐘，而是再次與超人對上眼，輕聲說了句讓Clark崩潰的句子……

Clark聽見喪鐘從喉嚨裡發出的冷笑，他們都聽見青年可憐的乞求，然而男人卻壞心地說：「我沒聽見。」

Jason側著頭瞪他，很快就在男人那『我就沒聽見，你拿我怎樣？』的無賴表情中示弱，「我要去了，讓我去吧，Slade……我求你了……」

Slade耐人尋味地哼著，「我不認為你會因此學乖，男孩。」

「我會的，Sir……拜託你……」Jason急切地懇求他。

列車已經快進站，車門上頭的燈在閃爍，Clark知道這次是這扇門開的訊號。

喪鐘擴大他的笑容，再次貼到青年耳邊，仍是那麼殘忍，「讓他們看你。」

列車進入月台軌道，Clark察覺到喪鐘的陰險與身後人們的挪動，二話不說擠進Jason與車門間的空隙，用自己龐大的身軀擋住月台上人們的視線。（然後他很不合時宜地發現Jason旁邊擋板上貼著一張『禁止抽煙』與『禁止性騷擾』！）

卡過去的同時，Jason被逼著放開手，似乎很意外超人會擠過來，他昂起的男根滑過Clark的西裝褲，一想到可能會在Uncle Clark大腿上留下興奮的痕跡，空氣輕拂皮膚的感覺就更強烈。

Clark仔細檢查他跟Jason之間有無縫隙，雖然很怪，但此時顧不得那麼多了！Jason燥熱的身體貼在他胸膛上，旁人只以為青年親密地蜷縮在戴眼鏡男人懷中，看不到青年大衣底下的赤身裸體。因貼得夠近，他甚至能感覺到青年的熱源壓在他的襠部。

「看吶，這裡有個好人，擔心你那可悲的小祕密被他人發現。」Slade與Clark平視，他不感到壓迫，沒有人能讓喪鐘壓迫，「他再次阻止你完成我的指令了，親愛的。」

「……」Jason縮起肩膀，由於Clark擠進來的動作太突然，他不小心放開了自己的陰莖，現在兩人之間根本不能再放一隻手，Jason只能無助地抓著超人兩邊西裝衣擺。

尷尬的氛圍直到列車停下都沒有擴散，Clark直視Slade，兩人之間劍拔弩張。

車門打開，Clark克制住不要環住懷中的青年，他擔心自己一個小動作惹怒Wilson，把青年拉到會被眾人視姦的位置不是他所樂見。

車門一打開，人們魚貫出去、魚貫進來，出去的人好奇地看車門旁的三個人，進來的人邊碎念他們擋路邊擠進來。

整個車廂只有他們三人是靜止的，Clark跟Jason的緊張感都沒放下，Jason在超人懷中徬徨地吸著鼻子，除了擔心自己躲得不夠好、怕被人看到脖子上的項圈之外，更讓他不安的是，他不知道Slade會用什麼方式懲罰他。

事到如今，Clark想在Jason身上找到非自願的證據已經沒有意義了，青年的血液流速很快，他渾身通紅、乳頭挺立，即使不用超人的感官也能在這麼近的距離聞到Jason的氣味，他帶著一股青嫩的野草香味，跟被振動按摩棒帶出來的……性的氣味。

「要……」Clark努力不被Jason的炙熱撥動，「要怎麼做你才肯放過他？」

「放過他？」Slade嗤笑一聲，「他看起來像是想我放過他的樣子嗎？」

「……」

在Jason的嗚噎中，車門關上，電車繼續行駛，Jason瞧瞧旁邊，因為他們三人貼在一起的景象太怪了，連最接近他們的人也選擇背對他們，為此Jason鬆了一口氣，但他無法確定自己是為了沒被發現而鬆口氣，或為可以繼續而鬆口氣……

「你知道你若用錯句子，我不會完成你的願望。」無視來自於他口中好人的怒視，Slade幽幽地說。

Jason很確定這是對自己說的話，他抖得很厲害，Clark的胸膛使他害羞，他知道西裝底下有個紅色大寫的S，「S……」咬牙，「Slade……」

「再求我一次，男孩，你只剩 _ **一次機會**_ 讓我滿意。」

Jason小幅度地扭動腰部，他已經在臨界邊緣，眼神朦朧，「拜託你， _ **Daddy**_ ，」聽見這個字的Clark心都碎了，Jason的身體溫度是無法改變的事實，「請……請允許我高潮……」

「好孩子，告訴這個好人，你屬於誰。」

「你的……」Jason微微低下頭，「我是你的，Daddy，Sir，求你了……」

「很好。」Slade抬起眼，再次與戴眼鏡的男人直視，「至於你， _ **超人**_ 。」

Clark瞠大眼睛，底下的Jason也是。

「幹嘛？」Slade故作驚訝地抬眼，「若認為我沒注意到你倆的眉來眼去就太失禮了。」Jason從來不是隻親人的貓咪，除非有意外，否則他不會因為有人出現就開始討好Slade，Slade不可能沒發現青年的突然變化。

Clark咬牙，不否認，或者說，被知道是超人反而卸下他的緊張感，「然而我們兩個都沒考慮到你的 _ **不知羞恥**_ ，居然還打算繼續下去。」

「為什麼不？你聽見Jason要我停下來了？」

「……」沒有，所以Clark才挫敗。

他內心一部分承認青年實屬自願，那表示超人只能看著好友的兒子與他的情人在電車上『調情』，這概念讓他紅了臉，Clark不敢相信自己居然無能為力，唯一能做的只有避免青年被其他人看見。

「現在，他唯一的要求就是達到高峰，你明白那是什麼意思。」亮出用來控制按摩棒的遙控器，「你阻擋Jason完成我給予的命令，由你幫他完成，不會太過分吧？」

「我不會做你的共犯！」Clark很有底氣地說，但他往下一看就洩氣了，Jason的炙熱抵著他，每一個噴發的毛孔都在乞求一個愉悅的結果。

「聽見了？不是我不給你。」Slade故意對Jason說，好像很委屈一樣。

Jason垮下眉毛的脆弱眼神在Slade跟Clark之間來回，像隻討不到食物吃的家犬嗚咽。

Slade對這個結果很滿意，「記住，Pet，你只能求我。」

「Sir……我不會再犯錯了……」

Clark沒辦法做到Slade那樣冷血，他無法做到讓Jason苦苦哀求卻不回應他。

最終，Clark妥協了，他沒有太多時間可以思考，在一輛隨時有人出入、隨時會被發現的列車裡，他沒有太多選擇，「你要我怎麼做。」

Slade顧左右而言他，「我怎麼稱呼你？」

「……Kent。」

「你剛說不願意成為什麼？」

「……但如果Jason想要，就不是犯罪。」

「聽聽你自己說的，不催眠自己你就無法接受是嗎？」Slade咯咯咯笑了，「算了，Kent，你要知道，現在不是我要你怎麼做，而是你準備怎麼幫他。」

「……」Clark慌了一下，很快就明白Wilson要他做什麼，「你真的是個混蛋。」

「把罵我的時間用來取悅他吧，」瞇起眼，「告訴我，你要怎麼做。」

「……」言語卡在Clark的喉嚨，他已經克制不要砸爛整般列車了，這個男人居然要他……

「說出來，Kent，習慣它。」

「……」

「你拖越久，我的小寵物就越難受。」

「……」Clark不用看Jason都能聽見他幾乎失去意識的呢喃，含糊地念著 _Please_ _、_ _Please_ _、_ _Please_ ，他知道青年不是在求他，仍激起他的保護欲，「我要他獲得高潮。」伸手去拿Wilson手中的遙控器。

Slade的手稍微往後閃，「誰？」

「 _ **你的寵物！**_ 」低吼，「我會讓你的寵物得到那該死的高潮！」

Slade交出遙控器，那不是他很滿意的意思，僅代表超人愉悅到他了。


End file.
